Unlucky
by Jakup
Summary: Gabriel's abuse of his son finally reaches a point where it can't not be noticed leaving Adrien unable to ever be the same again. But as Chat falls a new danger is awakening revealing truths long buried and friends new and old must band together in new ways if they wish to save those they love. Slow burn Meow mix, first chapter is an unrelated bonus chapter.
1. Chapter 1- Bonus

They finally defeated Hawkmoth, ladybug looked around at the citizens slowly emerging from the surrounding houses and shops. It should have been a happy time but as she looked at the patch of ground bellow the Eifle tower to the smoking body of their foe her eyes also saw her kitty. Chat stumbled towards Hawkmoth clutching tightly at the gash in his side, he fell to his knees by the body, blood leaking slowly through his gloved fingers. She ran towards him dropping to her knees beside him and quickly taking him in her arms. He let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a yowl and she immediately let go only now could she hear the raggedness in his breathing every gasp of air a struggle.

"Don't worry Chat I'll use lucky charm it'll heal you, I just know it will, she scrambled for her YOYO intent on using its power to return things to the way they where before the battle when a clawed hand caught her wrist. "No princess" he coughed and blood flecked his lips. "What? But Chat you'll die."

"If it saves me it'll save him" he said looking at the unconscious figure on the floor, to tell the truth it looked like Hawkmoth would recover from these injuries with or without lucky charm. "This could be the only chance we have to put him behind bars" Chat said breaking out into another fit, the coughs racking his thin frame as his bell tinkled, Tiki had once told her that symbols of possession on previous Chats, like bells or tags, carried a dark meaning. She hadn't wanted to believe it then but as she listened to that bell now she was filled with rage at whoever was the cause of it. Tiki had also said that on occasion the bell would disappear when the wearer was freed. It hurt that here he was, her Chat Noir about to die and still confined by that stupid bell. A sudden beeping interrupted them and she looked down at the ring on her partners finger. "Mari" He choked out, curling in on himself in pain, her eyes widened and she stared at the back of the boys blond head. Without looking up he let out a pain filled chuckle, "I've known for a while" he answered the unspoken question, "I love you Mari, even in my civilian life you bri 'caugh' brighten up 'caugh' my day. When I'm with you 'caugh, caugh, caugh'" Chat fell against her side "you 'caugh' you make me forget the pain." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked into his slited green irises, they where darkening now as his last breath drew nearer.

Beep

A sudden flash of black, like blinking but darker, revealed him. "Adrien" she sobbed feeling like her heart was being ripped out, he smiled at her sadly. "Adrien I...I" she kept choking on her words unable to get out what she wanted to say. His cat green eyes looked up at her understandingly and as the light darkened four words where spoken.

"au rovoir mon amour"


	2. Chapter 2- Chat

Nino was woken that morning to bright sunlight glaring between his blinds, he yawned wide and stretched. He, Alya and Mari where going for lunch later and with any luck Adrien would be with them. His best friends father was strict but Nino wouldn't give up hope he'd be able to come with them one of these days. He smiled at the thought and his phone started ringing, he reached to unplug it. "Yeah Alya"

"Nino turn on the news now" she screamed

... Previous afternoon

Adrien walked slowly through the lonely mansion contemplating what he'd say to his father; he reached the entryway and was surprised to see just the man standing at the top of the stairs. "Father" he said running up to stand beside him, he didn't receive the same acknowledgement. His father stared at the picture in front of him, it was of the whole family, a painting of Adrien, his father and his mother.

"When your mother disappeared, I swore I'd never let you out of my sight for fear the same would happen to you." Adrien looked at his father, where was he going with this. "So" he continued "to find you have been sneaking out every night, not only that but getting into danger as some acrobatic tomcat" Adrien stepped back in shock, how did he know? He'd been careful he really had.

"I'll give you one chance Adrien" his father said turning to him, "give me the cat miraculous or you will never leave this house again do I make myself clear?"

"w-what?" Adrien gasped incredulously,

"The ring Adrien" he said firmly,

Adrien's cat green eyes widened "Father I can't."

"Adrien" his fathers expression turned to one of fury "you are my son you will do as I say."

Adrien took another fearful step back and shook his head "no."

…

Natalie was going about her business managing the manor when she heard the raised voices, concerned she decided to follow them. Mr Agreste yelled at his son quite often, that was not unusual however Adrien barely ever spoke back. She was ashamed to admit it since she stood by without protest but Adrien's submissiveness and lack of healthy social interaction until recently made it quite clear that he'd been a victim of this emotional abuse and neglect for years even before his mother disappeared. She shook off that line of thought quickly, it was best not to dwell on it. As she neared she made out Gabriel's voice. "Adrien you are my son you will do as I say" oh so it was that kind of argument.

…

Adrien stared at his fathers furious face, eyes wide and fearful, suddenly a hand was fisted in the front of his shirt and with a grunt shoved him backwards. The floor disappeared beneath him; agony raced up his body as he fell back on the marble steps and half rolled half slid to the bottom.

…

Natalie rounded the corner into the entrance hall just in time to hear the shocked yell before seeing Adrien hit the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"ADRIEN!"

…

Adrien forced his eyes open to slits, his body felt numb and his vision was bleary. He made out Natalie running towards him, her heals tapping quickly on the hard floor but he couldn't hear them. She was speaking to him, he tried to read her lips but they where moving too fast for his clouded mind. He tried to move, pain lanced up and down his spine and he's sure he screamed. Black dots danced in his vision and the pain didn't subside.

…

"Adrien speak to me please!" Natalie said kneeling beside the boy who was like a son to her. He looked at her with a confused expression and tried to shift closer to her. Immediately his expression changed to one of anguish and he screamed.

"Adrien" gasped a surprised voice above them, she looked up to the shocked face of Gabriel Agreste. "What did you do?" she hissed venomously, the man stared at his son with wide blue eyes. "I didn't mean to" he gasped

"well you..."

"Natalie" whispered a small voice dragging her attention back to the boy, she laid a gently hand on his arm. He looked at her with pain filled jade eyes filled with tears "I-I can't feel my legs." She froze.

 **A/N I wrote this it failed to save and I lost everything, I want to kill the makers I swear the last one was better.**

 **PS- Corrections made, is that any better?**


	3. Chapter 3- Contemplation

Adrien stared blankly at the sterile white wall in-front of him, paralyzed. It didn't feel real, how could he be paralyzed? It wasn't even like anything big happened, he fell down a few stairs, so what!? He shouldn't be paralyzed. Where was Plagg? Natalie? His father? Did they still not care? Of course they didn't, his father was Hawkmoth that much was clear now he just couldn't accept it on those stupid stairs. He wanted to laugh at the irony, Hawkmoth, the father of Paris's hero tomcat. He sighed, he wouldn't even make a good akuma now, he was like a poisoned treat to the little butterflies such tasty emotions but so physically useless.

The creak of the opening door startled him, his upper body flinching but his legs wouldn't respond, they never would. Natalie walked in with a coffee in hand.

"Adrien," she said softly. "There's someone here to see you. Also your ring's on the table beside you"

'Wha?' he'd been so wrapped up in his legs he hadn't noticed the lack of that comforting pressure on his finger. He reached for it immediately and had to catch himself as he fell sideways the lack of feeling disorientating and messing with his balance. He was about to slip it on when Natallie stepped back out, 'When had it been removed?' he asked himself. He started to put it on, but Nino stepped into the room and he decided no matter how much he wanted to see his companion he couldn't let Nino see him. Though what difference would it make? He couldn't be Chat Noir anyways. Not with those legs...

"Adrien?" his friend questioned,

"Hi Nino" he replied, forcing a smile as he looked at his friend, his own voice sounded more broken than he liked.

"Bro," said Nino gliding to the chair beside his hospital bed "I...I'm so so sorry." Adrien looked at him in surprise and mingled concern. "Nino, you've nothing to be sorry for."

"I knew you didn't have a great home life but I never thought it'd lead to this."

The blond gave his friend a curious look and cocked his head "What have you heard?"

The dark skinned male was taken aback for a moment before starting uncertainly. "That you're in hospital for serious spinal injuries because of a confrontation with your dad."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly. "It's all over the news bro, your dads being detained by police" Nino clarified with clear dislike.

"There's more to it than that, he...he didn't mean to" Adrien stuttered, his dad in prison. "This is the worst day of my life," he stated "my legs, my future and now my dad"

"Um... Adrien, you got injured three days ago" Nino paused as his friend processed that, "you've been out of it for a while."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, "Alya and Mari are coming!" Nino said with forced cheeriness catching his friends eye.

"What about school?" the boy murmured looking down at the thin white sheet covering his legs.

"Bro," Nino said incredulously "do you really think we care about school, you need us." Adrien looked away, on the verge of crying at his own uselessness, the tears only amplified that feeling. He felt a hand close around his own and that is when he broke down, Nino reached for his shoulder and pulled him towards him into a tight embrace.

...

Alya looked through her messages to Nino, apparently Adrien was ok for visitors now and he was already at the hospital. Meanwhile, she was walking to Marienette's bakery, concerned that her friend hadn't left the house in three days. She'd been on the groupchat with her and Nino and Alya had texted her endlessly but there was no reply. She'd stopped looking at the chat after the first day so she probably didn't even know they where visiting. Alya had of course called ahead but Mari didn't answer and her dad said she needed space when she tried the landline.

The bakery on Rue Gotlib was located at the very end of the street on the corner, she broke into a run when she saw it storming through the door causing the bell to clang loudly rather than the gentle tinkle it was made for. She had barely skidded to a stop when Tom from his position behind the counter simply gestured at the stairs behind him and she took them three at a time.

But when she reached the door to the attic she froze, her knuckles inches from the wood, her fingers twitching slightly. "Marinette?" she called through nervously, there was silence then the creaking of floorboards and the quiet voice of her best friend "Alya?"

"Marinette, I'm going to visit Adrien. Nino's already there, we thought you might want to come." She was met with another long silence then heard a soft voice say, "I'll be down in a sec."

Alya nodded though her friend couldn't see it and retreated to the bakery to wait. Marinette came down stairs a few minuets later as Alya was talking to Tom about the details of the situation. "T5 and T6 vertebrae" he echoed her sadly, his eyes downcast "tell the lad...well just tell him..." he sighed. He had no words that could really comfort the boy he barely knew, "just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he said sombrely looking Alya in the eyes seriously to convey his meaning.

Marianette reached the bottom of the stairs, she was dressed in blue jeans, a red shirt and was pulling a dark blue hoodie over her head. She tripped as she reached the bottom being caught by both Tom and Alya, "Thanks" she said looking at them, her eyes ringed with red and a weak smile gracing her features. "Let's go Alya," she said.

"Come on" the red head said taking her friends hand and leading her to the door. "Bye Tom!" Alya said as they left

"Bye dad."

...

Nino held his friend until he stopped sobbing and his shoulders stilled, "Adrien we're gonna get through this," he whispered.

"How?" Adrien asked.

"I...I don't know" Nino replied truthfully.

"Nino there's something I need to tell you," Adrien said pulling back.

"Sure anything man."

"Don't freak out."

"I think I'm as freaked out as I can be for a while," Nino stated immediately realising it wasn't the best thing to say when Adrien winced.

"It's okay.." The blond said slowly revealing the ring in his hand, he met his best friends gaze and slipped it on.

...

When Plagg was finally released from the ring his immediate concern was for his chosen, the ring had flown off his hand when he fell but the last thing Plagg remembered hearing was Adrien's cry of pain. Finding himself in a white room, the smell of sterilising chemicals all around him his heart sank. "Adrien!" His chosen was sitting with a back brace on "Hey Plagg."

"W...what are you?" said a voice which Plagg recognised as Nino, he turned immediately in shock.

"Nino this is Plagg, he's a kwami, he grants powers to the person who wears this ring." The blonde flexed his fingers then continued. "Plagg I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tell anyone, but you'll be leaving soon anyway and I trust him."

The little cat looked like he was about to disagree but thought better of it. "What do you mean leave?" He knew in his heart, he knew but he refused to believe his kitten couldn't be fixed, he liked this one. "My spine's broke Plagg" whispered Adrien.

"You're Chat Noir?" They both looked at Nino, having almost forgotten he was there.

"I was" Adrien whispered. Now he was no one.

 **A/N Cheers for the Beta read PinkLover24, really liked some of your edits. K this might take a while to update I've got College work and Uni interviews coming up.**


	4. Chapter 4- Cracks

With the situation as it was, Nino could do nothing but pull his friend close. The revelation of his identity was of no concern as of now; this is how Alya and Marinette found them. Nino whispering quiet, unintelligible words to the blond in his arms.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry!" Marinette sobbed after a few moments of sitting by his bedside after Nino had pulled away.

He felt a flash of irrational annoyance at the lack of help that was. "Don't pity me," he snapped before he could bite the harsh words back, regretting it instantly when she flinched . For a split second Alya looked about to spring to Mari's defense, but surprisingly refrained and merely stiffened awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you..." he said hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the thin, white sheet covering his useless limbs.

"It's ok," she replied after a moment's silence.

"But it's not Marinette!" He met her eyes. "I...I'd-," he looked away, ashamed. "What do I do with my life now?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something. There are tons of jobs you could do!" Alya spoke up bringing a small smile to his face.

"Ever the optimist huh Alya?"

"Well someone has to stop you lot from getting akumatised."

Marinette's head shot up to look at her friend in shock, Nino was looking at her too while Adrien grimaced.

...

In a holding cell in La Sante prison Gabriel Agreste stared at the wall, silent.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to go to the back of the cell facing the wall," said a voice.

Gabriel slowly obeyed, and listened as the door bolt clicked open to reveal Lieutenant Raincomprix.

"You have a visitor," he said in a formal voice, and approached Gabriel.

"Who?" he asked turning his head slightly. The officer took his wrists and cuffed them more tightly than was strictly necessary as he answered "Natalie."

The chain was yanked and the blond designer was steered out of the cell and down a hallway to the visitors area.

"Sit," the officer instructed, and pointed beside a stool set before a glass pane.

As they got settled, Gabriel's eyes met Natalie's and before he could stop himself, the words were slipping out of his mouth.

"How is he?"

His mouth felt numb like it wasn't him asking; like it wasn't his son in hospital with an irreparable injury. He cherished and hated the seconds that followed, the final seconds before that cloak of denial he had cut so meticulously from the cloth of his mind was torn like a cats claws to curtains. After a longing silence, Natalie replied.

"His T5 and T6 vertebrate where damaged he'll never heal." Through their eye contact, Gabriel could see that Natalie understood the pain her words caused him, pain she wanted to cause him but could take no pleasure in.

"Your trial is the 19th of October."

He nodded slowly a small part of him filing away that information as he'd have to arrange a lawyer while the rest let it slide away to the recesses of his consciousness. His former secretary began packing away

"Natal...," his voice cracked as he tried to speak and he shook his and blinked trying to clear the water from his eyes. "P-Please look after hi-" He was cut off by the slamming of a door; after acting only out of obligation she had left, and why shouldn't she. A firm hand closed around his bicep but he barely noticed it, nor did he notice the journey back to the holding cell or even the force with which Officer Raincomprix pushed him into it before the door closed with a resounding clang.

...

"Wayzz?" the grey haired Asian man didn't look at his kwami as he spoke, but at the box that held every miraculous, he still had.

"I think that Trixx is the best choice master."

Master Fu nodded slowly stroking his chin. "Yes, at this point in time we should not add to Mr Lahiffe's pressures."

"Indeed, and Rena Rouge has proven to work well with Ladybug." The small turtle god intoned. "But should we not also choose another? The akuma's are getting stronger and Trixx will help, but it won't be enough to replace Plagg."

"You're right Wayzz, as soon as possible we will give Mr. Lahiffe the responsibility as intended. But we need someone else for now, the question is who?"

"I don't know..."

...

The walking stick tapped against the pavement with a ceaseless rhythm like a child kicking your seat on an aeroplane. The box retrieved by Wayzz weighing heavy in his pocket when he came upon the young man at the intersection. The boy looked to be around fourteen dressed in brown walking shoes, blue cargo shorts and a black and blue checkered short sleeved shirt with a denim cap. His attire was unusual with winter setting in and his arms obviously covered in goosebumps, but he was otherwise unremarkable. They both stopped at the crossing to wait for the green light. Suddenly the boy bolted into the road they where waiting to cross grabbing hold of another teen who hadn't waited for the light and dragged them across the road just before a car passed honking loudly. The light turned to green and he crossed, "Ash what the fuck!?" he heard as he passed.

"It was fine besides who cares?" the girl said nonchalantly.

"Who cares? What the fuck am I, a Fuckin' potato? I care if you die." He continued his journey in quiet contemplation, perhaps he would be a good help to Paris.

...

None of them really wanted leave Adrien when visiting hours ended that day, least of all Nino.

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked the DJ, pulling his cap lower.

"I'll be ok Nino," his friend mumbled. "Plagg's with me."

The knowledge that the little black cat was still with Adrien stirred up mixed feelings. Nino hadn't had time to really consider the outreaching consequences for Paris because of Adrien's condition and it was still a shock to think of all the times Chat Noir had been thrown into walls or fallen from deadly heights and yet his own father had put him out of commission. He wondered how Ladybug would cope against Akuma's without Adrien, he hoped she'd be able to protect Paris alone.

...

Alya walked Marinette home that night. It was dark early, due to the coming winter and Mari really wasn't the best to defend herself from any creeps. Tom greeted them at the door and thanked Alya, offering to drive her home if she wanted it but she refused. She needed some time now to process the day and he seemed to understand that asking that she stay safe and text Mari when she got home.

When she opened the door her parents greeted her in reserved tones, Ella and Etta where running around the kitchen playing tag as her mother ineffectively scolded them. They stopped when she walked in.

"Alya!" they said in unison tackling her around the waist. She hugged them and smiled.

"Papa said you where at the hospital!" said Ella.

"Are you ok?" asked Etta.

"I'm ok girls! One of my friends is hurt though." She paused then looked at the twins determinedly, "He'll be alright."

The twins looked at each other then hugged her again. Alya smiled and initiated a tickle fight on the kitchen floor until their mother yelled at all three of them. Alya got up dusting herself off. "Where's Nora?" she asked.

"Still at her fight," her dad answered.

She nodded she'd forgotten Nora had a kickboxing match tonight. "If she's still out I guess she's probably celebrating a win."

"Yep!" replied her dad. "By the way a package was dropped off for you today it's in your room."

Alya thanked her father and started towards the stairs.

"You can look at it later, dinner's ready!" her mother's words stopped her and they all gathered around the table to eat.

...

The box was the last thing Alya was expecting when she opened her door that night.


	5. Chapter 5- Changes

'Clank, clank, clank' the sound rang loud against metal, echoing in the high chamber. A sudden spur of movement at the end of the catwalk, "Nuru" a soft voice asked to the darkness. A small purple head peeked at the slim figure silhouetted against the glow of the spotlight in the centre of the room and gasped.

The silhouette sank down unsteadily "Were is Gabriel?" Nuru slowly drifted to the kneeling figure muttering his answer quietly. Things would never be the same again.

...

It was a warm April night when Ladybug swung to the tower with a gracelessness like led in her blood, she wouldn't even be out here if it wasn't for Tiki's constant insistence. Chat could patrol alone she couldn't take this now, but no, Tiki insisted she needed to. The sound of her feet hitting metal rang out in the night and she looked out for her black clothed partner, of all nights to be late. She needed him here, get patrol over and she could go home. A sudden clang of metal behind her startled her, she turned "Cha..."

...

Alya New what she would find on opening the box and had it been a better night she'd be ecstatic, now she was just emotionally exhausted. Despite this her natural questioning mind was curious why the miraculous had been left to her and she wanted to see Trixx again. She opened the box to a flash of orange light.

...

"R-Rena" Ladybug stuttered "It's me Ladybug"

"I-I was expecting Chat"

"He'll be here soon won't he" Alya said uncertainly, picking up on Ladybugs dejected voice and averted eyes.

"Yeah I just... it doesn't matter. Did he give you the fox miraculous" Alya hesitated,

"It was on my bedside table when I got home, you didn't leave it?" Ladybugs eyes widened slightly her mouth forming into an O.

"I suppose that means the master wants you a Trixx as more permanent partners" Alya had to hold back the squee of joy at that confirmation. "Where is that cat?" Ladybugs voice dragged her back to the present, "Come on Rena looks like it's just you and me." "Don't you want to wait a bit longer?" she said, she'd only been here a few minuets.

"He's not coming" _what_

"What makes you think that?" she said "he wouldn't just leave you hanging, he's probably just held up" she said incredulously.

"I just have a feeling Alya, he can't come" Ladybug threw out her yo-yo before she could reply and sped of over Paris, Alya leapt after her.

...

Patrol was uneventful, not a single crime and there hadn't been an Akuma in almost a week, if she was being honest Marinette was getting antsy. She'd shown Rena across Paris, the main spots for crime, the alley shortcuts, Chat would be better for that, she new he spent a lot of time patrolling the Alley's on foot. She wondered also if Alya would take on some similarities to Chat like running on all fours, being a fox Ladybug probably wasn't the best person to mentor her. But this was Alya if Chat figured it out alone she would in no time and Chat would be back, he had to be.

She dropped onto the bakeries roof heavily and staggered forward a few steps, as she dropped onto her bed she missed the boy with horns, watching her from the neighbouring park.

"Hm a baker huh, fair does."

...

Zack revelled in the strength coursing through his muscles as he ran this was almost perfect, he felt like he could run forever if it weren't for the uncomfortable jostling of his step, an arm draped over his chest and he kept running only stopping when he reached his street. He wished he hadn't as dysphoria clawed at his back at least the adrenaline had been a distraction, _'this is why I think drugs are a good ides sometimes'_. "Grr" he sprinted and vaulted over the back fence holding back a laugh as he landed and entered quietly through the back door. Moving forward his foot clacked on the tile _'shit'_ he froze looking up and listening for his parents but heard nothing. "Ziggy take my horns" a flash of brown light passed over him and he sighed "Zar..."

"not now Ziggy" he cut of the kwami who hesitated before flying to grip the collar of her new holders shirt before they slowly made their way upstairs.

"Zara"

"Dad" her holders head shot up at the voice, "I left my phone downstairs"

"alright night hun." Zara hurried to there room closing the door and sitting down on there bed with a sigh.

"Zara you were uncomfortable with the suit tonight."

"Y-yeah Ziggy, not your fault, sorry" they whispered, they stood and unbuckled their jeans picking their pijamas from the pillow then hesitated "Could you look away please" the goat kwami turned in mid-air and listened to tinkling of loose change and the rustle of fabric then nothing. "Zara" she slowly turned back to her chosen who stood bare chested before a full length mirror,

"I-It's not the suit that's the problem."

...

Tikki hovered beside Marinette over her bed, "you alright Tikki" Marinette asked "your usually at the cookie jar by now"

"I'm ok Marinette... where... do you think Chat was tonight"

"hm" she remembered the forboding she'd felt as ladybug but it was irrational Chat probably just had other commitments tonight. "he'll be fine he probably had something on and forgot to tell me. You look tired Tikki I'll get you a cookie settle down" Mari descended the stares and left for the kitchen leaving Tikki alone with her anxiety and guilt. She knew Chat could never run with them across rooftops again but how could she tell Mari. Her emotions where seeping over when they where transformed, that couldn't happen, Mari was shaky enough with Adrien's injury she didn't need the added pressure of knowing he was her partner

"Tikki" Mari entered the room and headed over to her, "TIKKI". Tikki gasped at the outburst and suddenly realised she was crying "Mari"

"Tikki what is it?"

The Kwami shook with grief and indecision "I know why Chat wasn't out last night"

Worry swept over Marinette, "Why?" she snapped

"Chat is..."

...

"Adrien?" Nino murmured glancing around the door of his hospital room, his friend jumped "oh um sorry Nino" the blond looked at him grinning, to Nino who was used to Adrien's fake smiles it had never looked less real. "How are you?"

"F..."

"cause your not fine" the smile dropped immediately, there was silence as Adrien considered that and Nino waited patiently.

"What do I do when I get out of here?"

"F..."

"cause your not fine", the smile dropped immediately, there was silence as Adrien considered that and Nino waited patiently.

"What do I do when I get out of here?"

"Alya told..."

"that's not what I meant" Adrien cut him off then sighed "I mean housing wise. My dads in prison. My mum left years ago. I doubt there are many people in Paris looking to adopt a paralysed teenager with no social skills"

Nino didn't reply to that for a while, he'd like to say his friends would take him in; but his parents lived in a small second floor apartment without wheelchair access. Alya's parents had four kids as is and Mari and her folks lived above the bakery so same problem as him.

"I-I guess Chloe might be able to help" Adrien looked up, a small spark of hope lighting his emerald eyes but it flickered weakly. "I haven't seen Chloe since before all this. I'm not an idiot, Chloe doesn't come off as the sort of friend that likes the harsh weather if you know what I mean."

"Maybe not to Sabrina but... and I can't believe I'm saying this... she's a better person around you Adrien. She cares about you. She's been real quiet at school the last week, honestly I think we're the reason she hasn't visited. She doesn't want to see me Alya and Mari if you want I'll tell her you miss her I'm sure she'll visit." Amber eyes locked with green and the spark glowed a bit brighter "Thanks Nino I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6- Cleaved

"Hey Aid" Nino said his amber eyes falling on his friend as he entered the sterile white room. "Hey Nino" the blond greeted with a small smile. "The doc says you might be getting out soon"

"oh thank god I'm going crazy here" Nino gave a laugh as Adrien threw up his hands dramatically.

"I never thought I'd say this but even the cheese here tastes like plastic" the grouchy voice of a certain kwami put in "haha I'll buy you a wheel of Camembert when we leave promise" Adrien said reaching to scratch his partners ears.

"I'm afraid that will be unnecessary" Nino jumped about a foot in the air spinning in shock to the voice behind him, "MASTER!" Plagg yelled in surprise. Nino stumbled back from the short Chinese man before him, "I've seen you before" Adrien's voice broke him out of his shock "when I tried getting to school without fathers permission."

"Indeed" the man spoke in slightly accented french "It was on that day that you proved yourself a suitable partner for the black cat..."

"Why are you here?" Nino demanded stepping closer to the hospital bed where his friend sat.

"I regret to inform you that you are no longer able to wield the black cat miraculous and therefore Plagg mu..."

"Like hell am I going dormant" the small creature erupted "my kitten needs me"

"Plagg" a quiet new voice said, a small turtle like creature hovering out from the man's shirt. Nino was frozen looking between the rooms other occupants trying to understand what was happening. "Plagg you know y..."

"Wayzz please" to everyone's surprise the little creatures voice cracked

"Plagg" Adrien said gently pulling the shaking cat towards him as he tried to keep from crying "what's happening?"

"They want to take me away and put me dormant in the miraculous" the cat turned back to the turtle "please Wayzz I've lost too many kittens to darkness. But Adrien's still alive, please don't take him from me"

"This is non negotiable Plagg, I'm sorry but it is a rule not even we can override, we've given you all the time we can." Wha... What rule" Nino yelled in outrage, the dark skinned boy stepped between the cat kwami and the man before them.

"The book of the miraculous, also known as 'the lost section', of the Bible that is decrees that if a wielder becomes physically unable to wield their miraculous the blessing must be passed. Also your mental state is far too dark currently you could be akumatized" Wayzz explained.

"No" Adrien interrupted "Hawkmoth is in prison" they all looked at him surprise but almost immediately the realisation began to dawn on Nino and Plagg. "No no no bro is it really..." Adrien locked eyes with him for a long moment before he gave a slight nod and turned to Master Fu, "Hawkmoth was my father."

"... The rules remain the same Plagg"

"The rules are outdated" the black kwami raged

"Plagg the punishment for..."

"I don't believe in the punishment Wayzz. Who enforces it? We have no proof they exist."

"We will enforce it Plagg" Suddenly the turtle kwami glowed and trapped Plagg in a glowing green sphere, the crackling energy of cataclysm was visible immediately but it did nothing. "PLAGG" Adrien lunged towards his imprisoned partner and Nino raced forward to catch him as he fell off the hospital bed. "Dri! Are you hurt, please say your ok" Nino looked him over but suddenly felt something behind him, Adrien struggled in his hold the hard plastic of the back brace pressing against his bare arms. "Give it back"; Nino turned to see the green kwami flying off with the ring. "Adrien stop struggling before you make your injury worse" he yelled in panic, the blond stilled sobbing in the the darker skinned males arms. Nino turned to stare hatefully at the back of the guardian as he had the audacity to leave without a word."

Much later as visiting hours where about to come to a close Nino still held his friend, he wanted to get Plagg back, if only to make Adrien smile, it was so rare to see it now but Nino loved when he smiled. Not one of his model smiles they where fake as a 3 dollar bill, Nino liked Adrien's real smile, the one you never saw in photo's unless they where taken by Alya.

Suddenly their silence was broken, "Nino can you help me get into that chair over there", Adrien gestured at a chair a few meters away, "sure why." Nino asked pulling the wheelchair closer,

"well cause I need to go to the loo" he glanced away embarrassed. Should I get a nurse, you've only been recovering for a few weeks, you probably shouldn't be moving."

"I'm fine" the blond replied, "they put pins in my vertebrae to keep them stable and I've got my brace on. But seriously can you help me out" the dark skinned boy slowly looped his arms around his friend hesitantly like the slightest touch would break him. "I'm not made of glass Nino" Adrien reassured somewhat impatiently. The brunette picked him up and set him in the chair in a less cautious manner and pushed him towards the connecting bathroom. Adrien told him to wait outside and he did, leaving the door open a crack in case anything happened. He heard grunting and the creak of the chairs wheels, "I'm kinda surprised you can do this unassisted so quickly" he said through the door. He heard Adrien's voice a few moments later in reply "So are most of the nurses, I wouldn't need any help if these wheel chairs where the kind you can wheel yourself and if I could flex my back a bit more, it helps that I can at least tell when I need it. I'm lucky for that at least." Honestly that was new information to Nino, he'd assumed that his friend wouldn't be able to tell and just never brought it up for fear of embarrassing him, they say since my spinal cord was only partially severed it hasn't completely cut me off.

"That's great, I tell ya Adrien you'll be back on y feet in no t..." He froze instantly regretting the choice of metaphor. "Adrien I'm sorry" there was silence for a long time and he heard more grunts which he assumed was Adrien manoeuvring himself back into the wheelchair. "It's alright Nino" it didn't sound alright.

...

Chloe sat in her room drawing, she may claim others designs if they where good but she could design herself and she needed to keep herself busy to pass the time, she looked forward to Sabrina coming over that afternoon. They where planning to go to the mall before coming back to the Bourgeois mansion to play at being superheroes fighting pretend akuma.

 _*Ding Dong*_

Chloe got to her feet glancing down at outfit she had designed, a black corset with gold strings and buttons on the front around the torso with yellow sleeves running midway down the arms and wide yellow trousers with a strip of black cloth secured by a gold button at the hip wrapping like a skirt around the waist. She'd finish it later she had to design the shoes and she wanted to add a headpiece, for now Sabrina was at the door.

...

"Hey Chloe do you think this shirt would look good on me" the blond looked at the purple shirt her friend was holding against her chest, 'hmm' it wasn't too bad however as she was about to speak she spotted the same design in turquoise behind the redhead. "It's ok but the turquoise design contrasts better with your hair, I think you should get that one instead." Sabrina picked up the turcoise shirt examining herself in the mirror for a moment

"Your right Chloe thank you" the blond gave a small smile, she was honestly starting to like making other people happy, it helped her feel like everything was ok when her classmates where happy. As Sabrina made her purchase Chloe wandered out to the fountain in the middle of the mall, where were pennies at the bottom from tourist wishes. she stared at the slightly rippling water before shrugging, reaching into her pocket for a penny, she thought for a moment and flicked it. The penny hit the water with a splash the impact rippling out as the little circle of metal sank to the bottom tails up, "are you alright Chloe" she jumped turning to Sabrina

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she said quickly "come on" she quickly walked off between the shops leaving Sabrina to trot after her, they where passing between a crafts store and a cloth vendor when something caught her eye. In a bookstore window an advanced physics book stood out to her, she knew she had to buy it, hold on Sabrina I need to get that book "Ok" Sabrina said uncertainly following her into the store, "I didn't think you liked physics"

"well maybe I didn't have the motivation to do it before." she said picking the book from the shelf and going to stand by the register.

...

Later when they arrived home as Sabrina changed in the bathroom Chloe decided to open the book, however as she started reading it she quickly became confused by the advanced concepts of string theory and the numerous calculations that seemed to make no sense. By the time Sabrina returned she was nearly ripping her hair out in frustration after rereading the first page six times and getting no closer to understanding it. "Hey Chloe are you alright" Sabrina asked, the blond jumped having not heard the other girls approach, then sighed. "Adrien really likes Physics, I'm trying to learn more so I can talk to him about it." She looked back at the book "but non of it makes any sense." Sabrina came up beside her looking down at the open page she stared for a moment then her eyes seemed to light up, "I've heard of this, Chloe what if I could teach you about Physics, then you and Adrien would have something to talk about." The blond suddenly felt an uncharacteristic surge of gratitude,

"you'd do that for me? It wont be easy I don't know how I can understand this stuff"

"Of course I'll do it Chloe" said the other girl excitedly. The rest of the evening was spent learning the basics of physics, Sabrina being a surprisingly good and patient teacher and by the end of the day Chloe felt she'd come at least some way to understanding what was in the book though she couldn't understand how Adrien enjoyed such a subject.

Have a scene in a book store where Chloe buys an advanced physics book to improve her knowledge then instead of playing when they get home Sabrina goes to the bathroom and Chloe opens the book but quickly becomes frustrated by the time Sabrina comes back so Sabrina helps her understand the concepts.

A/N - I can't believe I brought religion into this, take it as another way to show that listening to religion and two-thousand year old texts ruins lives. As you can see I have a bit of a visceral hate for religion, its mostly that I think too many religious people are pretentious, the bible severely contradicts itself and a lot of people only believe what benefits them not society. Also look at history, religion has killed a lot more people than it's saved 'don't rape or murder' that's literally all we needed to know we didn't need a book to tell us don't be a dick. Not to mention the book doesn't even directly say that last one and if it does it contradicts itself cause its an outdated misogynistic piece of crap. Rant over this story's about to get darker if I maintain this mindset.

a/n Next one might be a while again I don't know how to do the villain, like what motive does she have that pits her against Bug, Fox and Rodeo. I don't know yet and I've been trying for months.


	7. Chapter 7- Cries

A/N- sorry guys I know it's a long time coming I haven't forgot but the villain motive isn't really coming easy too me, I think I finally got it, hope you like it also yes the summary is new to fit the new plot.

.

"Rodeo hey" Zack laughed waving from the base of the Eifle tower as Rena and and Ladybug made their way down to greet him,

"hiya, know way am I getting up there like, I can free run, not fly." Rena grinned slapping him on the shoulder, then turned to Ladybug.

"Ladybug, this is the guy I told you about."

"Oh yeah, the Brit"

"Well aye love, It's a pleasure to meet ya" he said putting on an exaggerated cockney accent, Rena chuckled.

"So... are you ready for your first patrol"

"Well y say first but I have been about, after all Paris is still fairly new to me when m..."

"Wait, Rodeo" Ladybug cut him of (A/N -the word Ladybug still doesn't role of my tongue easily where I'm from their called ladybirds.) "first rule is we don't talk about anything that could give away our identities, your accent already gives away a lot since there can't be too many English immigrants living in Paris."

"K, y' wanna get this show on the road then" he then dashed off towards the wall of a house running up a bit then grabbing onto the drainpipe to scramble the rest of the way to the roof" He turned to look back at them when Ladybug landed next to him and Rena leapt over the lip of the roof darting by so closely they where almost touching. "Try and keep up bull boy"

"actually foxy, I'm a goat" he shouted back running after them.

They leapt over the rooftops in a frenzied chase, Alya getting board after a while and tapping Rodeo's shoulder to start a game of tag which he noted seemed to annoy Ladybug 'what's her problem Ziggy' he thought though knowing the kwami couldn't reply. They stopped beneath the Arc de triumph and when Ladybug told them to spar, Rena immediately created an illusion clone. Rodeo darted to the wall jumping off of it and kicking at the illusion while Alya continued playing her flute. The illusion simply phased out of existence appearing behind him and kicking out, he staggered then turned to it. Ladybug watched on exasperatedly, surely this idiot knew it was an illusion so why was he bothering to attack it and worse yet turn his back on the true opponent. She couldn't understand it, but then she looked at Alya who just continued playing as though she didn't notice such a clear opening. They continued like that with Alya barely attacking and even when she got the goat on his back with her straddling him he laughed and just booped her on the nose, that's when she realised, they where playing with each other. "Guys I think it might be time to call it a night?" she said wanting to get away before they saw the wetness of her eyes. "You sure?"

"yeah Rena"

"Ladybug wait" but she'd already swung away leaving the fox and goat alone under the great archway. The two watched her vault away behind a building

"hey foxy, mind letting me up" Rena jumped off him in surprise and offered him a hand

"sorry." It was as his gloved finders encircled hers that they heard the screams.

...

The hospital is a chaos of racing medical professionals and screaming children; somewhere a resuscitation siren blares, vaguely you hear your name called "get that door closed" the doctor yells. As you go to obey the akuma rounds the corner with scalpel in hand. Your student midwifery uniform blooms red as you hit the ground.

...

The fox and goat sprinted towards the sound of screaming, quickly reaching the hospital and running trough the doors to the main reception. They stopped both looking for the source of the commotion for a moment before the receptionist trying to direct people out yelled towards them, "the maternity ward, that way" and gestured down the right corridor. They raced off, Rodeo's hooves clapping loudly against the polished white floor, as he followed Rena who seemed to know where she was heading, the screaming getting louder confirming they where going in the right direction.

They emerge into a ward turned war zone, a nurse lays bleeding against the reception desk from an abdominal injury and a civilian man is sheltering against an upturned table holding a crying toddler tight to his chest and shushing him. She's down there he whimpers indicating the right corridor with a flick of his head, they run. "We have to get it off the ward" Zack yells. They enter a room with a heavily pregnant woman huddled at the top of a bed covered in various liquid, Alya feels her mouth go dry and they both freeze, in the middle of the room is the akuma. It's like a fusion of a bear and a human, covered in fur and clothed in a hospital gown, its clawed hands having all the dexterity needed to grip the scalpel it holds. As the akuma lunges at them a contraction pulls through the terrified woman and it's all that saves Zack from a gory death at it's hands. He leaps back and its scalpel slashes the air where he'd stood, "Rodeo", Alya kicks at the akuma but it barely seems phased as it turns to her Rodeo immediately jumps onto the akuma's back then swings off and falls to his hands bucking his legs at the akuma as it turns hitting it directly in the face. It roars and he quickly scrambles to his feet and staggers for the window, he takes out his weapon, a horn as he steps onto a chair and blows towards the window, a perfect copy of himself materialises in the space in front of him and feet first, crashes through the glass, he dives through, glass shards slashing his skin and breaking off a split second before the chair is crushed to splinters. _Ok so the strength of a bear, damn_ he thought, the akuma followed like he'd hoped, the new battlefield was uneven mud and rubble like a building had once stood there but was taken down and grass had yet to reclaim the earth. The clone pushed itself to it's feet behind the Akuma and Alya joined them outside, without words they formed a triangle as the akuma slashed at them and the struck out in turn "how dare you defend them, they killed my baby." Alya stepped back in shock,

"then why attack a pregnant mother" Rodeo asked, for a moment the akuma paused then he say it wince as if in pain and stagger slightly.

"IT'S NOT FAIR" the akuma screamed "my baby is dead" she lashed out before they could react, the clone dissipated and the akuma raced back towards the window

"NO!" Alya's yell was answered with a red and black YOYO hitting the akuma squarely in the chest knocking it back and Ladybug took the open place in their formation.

Alya sighed in relief "Ladybug, the akuma has to be in the scalpel it's all she has." Ladybug swung out her YOYO, wrapping it around the wrist and pulled, Rodeo threw himself to his hands and knees behind the akuma, bracing as it staggered into him and fell Rena jumped to hold it down and Rodeo twisted from under its legs quickly lunging forward to help her. The akuma roared and snapped at them, to avoid them Rodeo pressed the top of his head against the underside of the akuma's chin creating an unintentional trap between his horns as he pushed the akuma's head up restricting its movement almost completely. Though Rodeo could see nothing but the akuma's neck and chest he heard the scalpel break and the akuma purified but he dare not get up until ladybugs swept over the cuts in his skin. He slowly released the woman now below him and rose beside Alya, the woman stared, a baby let out its first cries through the broken window and she burst into tears.

A/N- Finally, I tried to write Rodeo's fighting style taking inspiration from rodeo clowns and to an extent, bull riders. I promise mari will visit adrien next chapter


End file.
